


Время

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Underage - Freeform, left things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Часы как смысл жизни.





	Время

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл из далекого 2014 года.  
> Раз уж он валялся в документах, то почему бы ему не валяться и здесь.  
> Еще он валяется здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7107107

Эдвард судорожно ощупывал карманы, стараясь понять куда подевались эти чертовы часы, из-за которых столько бед. Как назло находиться они не хотели. Элрик моментально прикинул в голове, где мог их оставить, и как его, вообще, угораздило потерять знак гос. алхимика, ради которого столько всего пройдено! Последнее место, где он мог их выложить… это…

– Не это ищешь? – прозвучал над ухом насмешливый голос полковника. Эдвард вздрогнул, хотя чего уж там – подпрыгнул на месте. Ночная темнота не очень располагала к подобным обращениям. Элрик обернулся и заметил блеснувшие в свете фонаря часы. Вот только одна небольшая проблема…

– Что? Роста не хватает? – Мустанг, улыбаясь, наблюдал за тщетными попытками парня достать до часов, зажатых в руке полковника высоко над головой. – А, Стальной?

– Иди к чёрту! – Элрик безуспешно пытался дотянуться до свисающей цепочки. – И часы мои отдай!

– Ты бы определился “идти” или “отдавать”, – засмеялся Рой.

Элрик подпрыгнул, надеясь выхватить свою собственность из загребущих лап полковника, но тот поднял руку ещё выше и вновь рассмеялся. 

– Отдай. Мои. Часы, – сквозь зубы процедил Элрик, делая паузы между словами. Он сложил руки на груди и исподлобья смотрел на начальника. 

– Ладно, Стальной, не дуйся, – Рой, видимо, сжалился над бедным мальчиком, коим он и не являлся в его представлении, и отдал ему наконец-таки злополучные часы. – Но ещё раз оставишь, я их больше не верну. 

Мустанг потрепал нахохлившегося алхимика по голове, улыбнулся ему и ушел. Элрик пробубнил что-то, возвращая часы на их законное место, и направился по своим делам, представляя, что обязательно отомстит. Как-нибудь потом.


End file.
